I'm here for you
by Reis1gurl
Summary: YAOI KaiRei Not AU: Summer is over, which means no more Tournaments for a while. So, Tyson and Max are about to start high school together, but Mr. D' also enrolls Kai and Rei as exchange students. Will Kai and Rei realize and admit their feelings?
1. Default Chapter

**Okay folks, I'm back with a brand new story and full of brand new ideas. I'm stock full of inspiration and I'm rearin' to go. Not. Well actually, this story came to me in a dream. I hope it turns out okay.**

**The problem is though, I have 2 other stories that I'm that I'm working on right nowthat are pretty major. 1) Don't Hurt My Kitten…which is the major-ist one…..is that even a word?….hmmm….well anyway…and 2) Lightning Never Strikes The Same Place Twice….which is has been my latest (and quite successful so far) fic. **

**So, please don't hate me for…you know…starting this brand new story when I'm not even close to ending any of my other two….PLEASE! **

**Thanks everyone; for bearing with me that is. **

**Okay so here's my newest idea. Hope everyone enjoys it. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe it, Tyson. This new school year is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to start school with you, but the fact that we're gonna be starting high school too, is just….Ooooh, I just can't wait!" Max clenched his fists up and brought them up to his cheeks, while his scrunched his face up in an over-excited grin.

"I know, I know, Maxy. I'm excited too, but it's just school, chill out, okay?"

Tyson and Max had been practicing in the park with their blades earlier that morning. It was around noon now and both bladers were getting a little hungry….Tyson of course was the first one to mention the current situation.

"Now, lunch, that's something to be excited about! Woohoo! Mmmm! I can taste those hotdogs now…" Tyson said as his mouth began to water at the thought.

"Yeah…a hotdog sounds really good about now. …..Hey Ty, what do you think about what Mr. Dickenson said yesterday at that little team meeting we went to at his office?"

"What about it, Maxy?"

"Well, do you think they'll be able to adjust to the new school? I mean, a mountain village in China and a training abbey in Russia aren't exactly the best schooling backgrounds, dontcha' think?"

"Aww, they'll be fine, Maxy; don't even think about it. I mean, sure, they may have to 'adjust' like you said, but after a while, they'll get used to it, you know? Sure, they're not gonna be the most popular kids at school but we'll be there to help them, right?"

"Well…actually, not as much as you think, Ty."

Tyson looked at Max with a questioning look as he turned his attention to the hotdog vender and paid for the two hotdogs and two bottles of Coke.

"What are you talking about, Max; of course we'll be their for them; they're our friends."

"Well…Tyson, they're…older than us."

"So?"

"Tyson, we're starting our first year of high school, we're both 15. They're both 16, so that means they'll be starting off in the second year of high school. They'll be Sophomores and we'll be Freshmen."

Tyson stopped walking looked at Max dead in the face.

"So…does that mean they're gonna have different classes and stuff?" Tyson asked this with a little quiver in his voice.

Sure he was glad about going to high school finally, but he was a bit scared also. He was relieved to find out all of his friends were going to be there with him, though. More importantly, Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon. Max Tate was his best friend but he had to admit, Max wasn't _that_ intimidating. And most times, neither was he himself. He was glad when he found out that Kai and Rei would be joining them, because he knew they might be able to help against upper classmen, bullies, and other things like that. Not that he wanted personal body guards or anything like that, but it was nice to have that feeling of security that if anyone messed with him OR Max, they would have to answer to Kai and Rei…or at least Rei, just in case Kai declined to help.

"Yep. And you heard that Kenny is moving up a grade, right? He'll be in with Rei and Kai. Chief is so smart he could move up to a Senior and graduate later this year, but he decided not to. He said something about getting the full throttle experience of high school. Whatever."

Right then the two teens saw two familiar faces, not coming towards them, more like they were getting closer to them as they were walking.

"Hey there's Rei and Kai now- Hey you guys!" Max shouted and waved to the other two teens.

Rei was sitting at the base of a huge tree reading a book whilst Kai was practicing was Dranzer a couple feet away. Kai said something to Rei; who nodded in return, then Rei waved back to Max and said something else to Kai; who also nodded.

"Hey guys, whatcha' been up to?" Max asked.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same here. A little practice and some lunch…nothing remotely exciting."

"Yeah…pretty much." Tyson adding the last part to Max's reply earning him a grin from the said blonde.

"Hey, what do you say we go shopping for some new clothes…you know, since school starts tomorrow and all. We need some supplies too, anyway, so we might as well pick up a new outfit or two."

"Hey yeah, Max is right! I totally forgot to get school supplies!" Tyson said, smacking his forehead lightly as a sign that he did indeed forget.

"Hmmm….I…dunno…maybe…..-

"C'mon, Rei, I promise it'll be fun!" Max finished off his sentence shoving his half eaten hotdog and drink into Tyson's hands (who had already finished his) and stooping down to forcibly grab the neko's hands and bring up with him. He then turned and practically dragged Rei down the park path, never letting of his hands.

Kai and Tyson both stood there watching the sight. Kai looked like as though he could kill somebody at that very moment and Tyson looked like sad puppy left out on the porch in the rain.

Tyson sighed and threw the now-cold food and now-flat drink away into the trash can and began to slowly follow his two friends.

He turned around and looked at Kai who still looked a bit more deadly than usual and said, "Hey, Kai, you coming? You gotta rescue Rei sometime, right?" Tyson said the last part with a quirky little smirk.

Kai at first glared and then it disappeared into what looked like the trace of a smile…

"Yeah…whatever…"

* * *

**Well I babbled enough at the start of this, so please just review!**

**Oh and just in case some of you didn't catch the hints, this will turn into a ReixKai and a TysonxMax. Buuuuuut, the catch is that it wont happen 'out in the open' in the fic until around the middle and/or towards the end of the fic. So, if one of them just so happens to start dating someone else….DON'T WORRY! This is a YAOI….I just have to get to it first. Hehe. **

**I love you all. (who review this, that is.)**

**The more of that review the faster I'll update. **

**Oh, and if you have the nerve to flame me, I'll cry and you will never ever see another chapter for this story. Ever. **

**Reis#1gurl**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here's an update. For once. And those of you who are reading my fic, 'Don't Hurt My Kitten', you have every right to hate me. I haven't updated in something like 5 or 6 months. I'm really sorry. I DID try to type up a chapter this summer but my computer froze when I was half way through and I pretty much went ballistic and gave up. Now school has started and things are really tough. But you all really don't care about my personal life.you just want updates.and that's totally understandable

DHMK is REEAAALLLY complicated and complex..if you ask me that is.. Anyway, this one is a little less in some ways, so here; here is the second chapter of 'I'm here for you'.

Warning: YAOI; Kai x Rei and Max x Tyson, as well as Rei x maleOc

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the products, bands, or any other copyrighted persons and/or objects used in this chapter.

:At the mall:

"Max, wait up, buddy!"

"C'mon Tyson, catch up!"

Tyson had to speed up his power-walk to a full out jog to catch up to his hyper blonde friend and the neko-jin he was pulling along. Kai on the other hand, was quite content taking his own sweet time, though, he was AHEAD of Tyson.and he was the one walking. The Russian sighed at his teammate's harsh panting when they all finally stopped in front of a big plastic case holding a very large map of the entire mall.

"Okay, where to first?" Asked Tyson, when he finally caught his breath.

"Hmmm.weeellll..I only have enough money for one outfit.and maybe some left over for some food after we're done shopping.." Max stated as he looked through his dark brown wallet.sweat-dropping as he counted his money.

"Alright.well, how about we split up. That way, this wont take as long. Max, you come with me; and Rei.I guess you and Kai are stuck with each other." instruced Tyson, with a suspicious hint of emphasis on the last part. He secretly (well.what he thought was secretly.) winked at Kai; while the Russian just rolled his eyes at the gesture. Tyson looked at Rei to see if he had seen, but the raven haired beauty was too busy looking at the large map in front of them.

"Wow..there's so many stores." Rei said to himself quietly.

"Yeah, all the more reason for us to get going! C'mon Tyson!" Max practically yelled as he latched on to Tyson and began to drag him towards one of the escalators.

Kai looked at their retreating forms for a second and then turned back to his Asian teammate, who was still studying the large plastic case.

"You coming?.."

"Huh?...Oh! Yes, coming! Sorry!" Rei blurted out while a hint of blush spread across his cheeks.

Kai smirked at this.

"Why are you smiling? Kai?"

"It's nothing." He said quickly, "Where do you want to go first?" he continued, changing the subject as he began to walk, with Rei quickly in tow.

"I don't really care. I don't have that much money on me, so anywhere is fine. What about you; where do you wanna go?"

"I know this one store..it's the only store I like here at this particular mall."

"Oh? There's one store that I like to go to here too. But you probably wouldn't like mine. I know that Tyson and Max hate it.and Kenny is scared of it. That reminds me..where is the Chief?"

"He's in Osaka for the weekend.for some convention.probably having something to do with computers, knowing him. ...What did you mean, you didn't think I'd like your favorite store? What is it?"

"It's right here."

Kai looked up and an even bigger smirk spread across his face.

"You.like this store?"

"Yeah..but I don't have hardly anything; save for a key chain or two, that I bought from here. It's so expensive. But I like to look at all the stuff inside."

"Rei...this is my favorite store too."

"You're joking..You like Hot Topic?"

:1 hour later:

"Kai, I don't know what to say.."

".hn.."

Rei and Kai both walked out of the store, both holding their own large shopping bags.

"No really Kai, I WILL pay you back. I promise."

"You don't have too. I-

"No, seriously, this is too much Kai. I will pay you back as soon I as I get some money. No buts, ands, or ifs about it."

"Rei-

"Kai. I give you my word."

"...I don't.I don't want you to pay me back." Kai muttered as he dropped the bag and plopped himself down on a bench next to a fairly large fountain.

"Kai, I refuse to just take all of this stuff without paying you back. Why are you being so difficult?"

"Rei, I'm a multi-billionaire. I am heir to the spot of CEO to one of the biggest global spread companies in the world. And I have nothing else to spend my money on, besides myself and.you."

"Kai." Rei sat down quickly next to Kai and looked at the Russian straight in they eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kai..." Rei leaned in closer to his team captain, so close that Kai could feel Rei's warm breath against his lips. Kai felt Rei's hands slowly place themselves on his shoulders..and pull him... into an enormous hug. "Kai you are my BEST friend! I love you more than anyone else on this earth.you mean SO much to me. Please don't ever forget that, okay?"

Kai stared out into the crowd..'Friend?..that's it?..That's all he sees me as?..I.I can't believe I thought I had a chance..'

"Kai? Did you hear me? Kai?" Rei pulled himself off of Kai, with his hands still resting on the said Russian's shoulders. Kai moved his crimson orbs of blood to meet with Rei's pools of pure sparkling gold...

Kai's throat went dry, but he managed to answer quietly, "Yes.I heard you..Rei."

"Great! I'm so happy, Kai!" Rei said as he quickly gave the Russian one more hug and then he stood up and began walking, but turned around and held out his hand.

"C'mon Kai, let's go."

Kai looked up as he hesitantly grabbed hold of the neko-jin's soft, delicate hand and stood up.

'He.he just doesn't get it.he doesn't get it at all..' Kai thought sadly as he looked at Rei out of the corner of his eye as they were walking. The said blader looked very pleased and was swinging the black shopping bag back and forth in his hand like a child while doing the same with Kai's hand.

'He's so happy.I guess.I should be happy too..I found out the easy way.I didn't have tell him and then have him hate me..he told me he doesn't like me in that way on his own..'

"Kai? Earth to Kai...is anybody in there?" Rei said while waving the black bag in front of the Russian's face.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Yeah, is it alright if we go into that music store over there? I wanted to check something."

"Whatever."

"Great. C'mon then." Rei said while pulling the Hiwatari heir along with him into the store.

"Ah, here it is..and.wow, and it's kinda expensive." The Asian blader stated while holding the said 'expensive' object.

"What CD is that?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, it's the new Papa Roach CD. It cost's more than I have, so I'll just wait until my birthday or Christmas or something. It's no big deal." Rei placed the CD back onto the rack with a smile.a sad smile.but nonetheless a smile.

Rei then let out a sigh and turned around, "I guess we should go look for Tyson and Maxie. I'm getting tired and.oh! I still have to start on dinner!" Rei gently slapped his forehead.

Kai and Rei both made their way towards the front of the store. "Ya know Kai, this was nice."

"Hmm?"

"It's not often you and I get to spend time alone together like this. It's nice. We should do it again sometime. Just you and me. That is.if that's alright with you." Rei continued with a smile.

".Sure.that'd.be nice." Kai replied with a hint of that infamous smirk on his face.

"Ah!" Kai blinked and immediately saw the neko-jin on the floor. "Owwwwiiiieee...I'm gonna feel that tomorrow morning." Rei said, wincing while rubbing his bottom.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Suddenly a boy that looked around 17 came running up behind the two bladers. "I spilled my soda, and I went to go get some paper towels, I'm so sorry! Are you al...right." He said as he helped Rei up, but as he pulled him up closer, he slowed down and looked at Rei; while a small blush began to creep onto his face. Rei, at this point, was also blushing but much more furiously, seeing at they're faces weren't more than a few inches apart and this guy was still holding both of Rei's hands. They both stood there for a few seconds looking at each other.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat quite LOUDLY broke the silence and Rei and the new guy snapped back into reality. "Rei. We'd better get going. Now." Kai said coldly.

"Oh yeah.right. Well um, bye then." Rei said as he began to pull away, but the boy didn't let go of his hands.

"Wait!.. My name is James..James Vladnoska..." the new comer said as he slowly let go of Rei's hands and ran one of his now-free hands through his light chestnut colored hair.

Rei was still blushing but stabled himself enough to answer. "Oh.uh, my name is Rei Kon. Um.Thanks.uh, for uh.ya know.helping me up.heh." Rei said, his face beginning to take on a pink tint even more.

"Rei. We're leaving. NOW."

Rei looked at James one more time and then turned to leave with the-now-very-pissed Kai when again, James stopped them.or more specifically, he stopped Rei.

"Wait, um, can I see you again sometime? Maybe.take you out to dinner or something.ya know.to make up for making you fall." James said, ending the sentence with a sparkling smile which made Rei practically melt in his shoes.

"Uh.sure! Why not?"

"Great! Here, you don't have to give me you're number. Here's mine instead. It's my cell phone number; and I have free unlimited minutes after 7pm..so anytime after 7 would be a great time to call. I'll be waiting to hear from you.Rei."

With that, James turned around and walked back over to where the spilt soda was still on the floor and lent down and began to clean up what was left of it.

Rei stood there for second more, taking in everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes. Unbeknownst to him, the normally calm, stoic Russian beside him was fuming and about ready to rip this James person to shreds with his blade.literally.

Rei let out yet another sigh and picked up his bag. "That was.different." He said as he began walking again. "Now, let's see if we can find Tyson and Maxie and get home so I can start on dinner, ne?" He said as he glanced in Kai's direction, but the Russian was NOT in the mood to talk. Taking this into consideration, the two bladers were silent the rest of the walk towards the food court.

"Hey you guys! Did you get much?" Asked the as-always hyper Max.

"Hmm? Yeah we got a lot of great stuff! I'm so excited. I've never been able to buy exactly what I've wanted before; since I've always worn things that people have given me and made for me back in my village. So this.is little different than what I usually wear. But I love it! I can't wait for school tomorrow." Rei went on, as they all walked out into the parking lot to where Kai's car was parked.

Kai and Tyson walked behind Max and Rei, so while the latter two were talking excitedly in front, the former two, surprisingly, were talking quietly in the back.

"So.how'd it go, sourpuss?.."

"Shut. Up. ...pig."

"That bad, huh? It didn't go too well with us either. Maxie kept asking me how he looked in this and that..and I couldn't just come out and tell him 'oh maxie you look so damn sexy in anything you wear! Even sexier when you wear nothing!'.I mean, what was I supposed to do? So I said 'you look fine'. Then he was going on and on about all the hot guys that were in the store and ugh.it was horrible."

"That's nothing. In fact.that's a freakin honeymoon compared to what I went through. It was going great for most of it, then right at the end, Rei slipped on some spilt soda; and ended up getting a date with a really good looking guy our age out of it. Ugh.I thought I was gonna kill that guy.."

"Whoa.you were right. Yours sucked way worse than mine." Stated the blunette.

"Damn right it did."

"Hmmm.What are you two whispering about!" Max yelled playfully.

"Nothing much." Answered the dragon-blader as he got into the car, followed by the curious blonde, into the back seat; while Rei joined Kai in the front.

:Later that night; right after dinner:

"That was great Rei, thanks for cooking." Complimented Tyson.

"Oh hush Tyson, you know I love to cook! There's no need to thank me every night." Rei said while blushing.

The sound of a chair scooting on the floor caused the Asian's attention to Kai, who at that moment was already at the doorway. "I'll be in my room. Don't bother me." And with that he left and a few moments later the sound of the said Russian's door being slammed was heard.

"Hm, wonder what's wrong with him.." Max thought out loud. "Rei, did something happen at the mall? Kai's been a little..off.since we got home.even MORE than usual."

"Uh.no..no, not anything I can think of. Oh! That reminds me! Guess what! I met this guy today.at the mall." Rei said while sitting down next to the blonde.

"Ooh, really? Hot or not? Come on, out with the details!" Max squealed in excitement.

"Okay, okay.. Alright, he's Kai's height and slender, but kinda muscular too. He had light brown hair.with honey colored highlights. He eyes.oh his eyes were this dark emerald green color.oh Max, they were amazing. He was pale, kinda like Kai except he might have been a little bit paler."

"Whoa, paler than Kai, that's kinda.hot and creepy at the same time!" Max said while laughing.

After laughing for bit the neko-jin continued, "Okay, both of his ears had these thick black circular earrings and he even wore a little bit of black eyeliner. Overall..he was very hot.! And he gave me HIS number."

"WOW. Are you gonna call him tonight?"

"I don't think so..I don't wanna seem too eager, ya know?" Rei replied and afterwards they both looked at each other and exploded in laughter.

"Aaahhh." Tyson yawned, "I think I'm gonna go shower and then hit the sack. Don't forget you guys, we gotta get up pretty early tomorrow to go to school."

"You? Get up early? Ha!" Max said as he and Rei both began to laugh again.

"Heeeey! That's not funny!" Huffed Tyson.

:Kai's room:

Kai was in his bed fiddling around with Dranzer while staring up at the ceiling. He had his headphones on and was blaring his Hawthorne Heights CD. 'What the hell is wrong with me, damn it! This is so stupid! Here I am, pouting in my room over some stupid shit like Rei getting asked out by some really good looking guy. I can't believe this! Who does that guy think he is? Asking out Rei like that; after it ending up being HIS soda that Rei slipped up on! What the hell!'

Kai placed Dranzer on the night stand next to his bed and turned off his CD player, whipping off the headphones while doing so. He got up and began to undress until all that he had left on was a pair of boxers, which just so happened to be red and silky. (A/N: drools.)

'Shit, and school starts tomorrow too..damn it all..' Kai thought to himself as he got into bed and shifted around to find a comfortable position. 'Well..at least things can't get any worse.'

And with that final thought, Kai closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a light, fitful sleep.

That's the end of this short update. This chapter was probably very SUCKY and BADLY DONE and all.but hey, I AM a BAD writer..so whadya' expect, ne?

REVIEW. Now. Please. And. Thank-you.

Goodbye.


End file.
